The Army of Witches 3: Back to the Grind
by TexasWatermelon
Summary: The sisters'downtime was abruptly ended by a demonic attack complete with a warning about the upcoming apocolypse. Now they face a threat bigger than the last. Put that on top of parenting problems, and you've got some trouble...
1. Quitting

**Hey guys! I'm back... I tried not to keep you waiting for too long. This is unfortunately the last Army of Witches story I will be writing :( Bright side though... I will be writing about the kids. I'm going to do a series where they're teenagers (it'll be like a diary type thing). There will be one story per kid. Then I'm going to do a story about them fulfilling their destiny when they're older. So that's how it will go. Anyways, here are the reviews for the last chapter of AoW2.**

**Paige Halliwell- I think I have two reviews from you... You liked the FriscoPaige fluff? Good I'm glad. I'm really sorry, but I cannot kill Phoebe. Never mind, I don't have two from you. Oh well, thanks anyways.**

**s.halliwell- Yes, but I got the next story here as soon as possible...**

**The-Cheese-Fairy- Yes, I like Julian's stomach. Hey no problem. I liked writing the Prue/Andy stuff. Maybe I should write some Cole/Phoebe stuff... make it really fluffy and sweet. Haha, you would kill me.**

**Susan- Well obviously the demon meant that there was going to be an apocalypse. I'm not sure what kind of an apocalypse yet, but we're getting there...**

**KAY- THANKS.**

**fanmania- Thanks.**

**Fire Gazer- I love Patience. I think she's going to be my favorite...**

* * *

Piper watched as the Elder in front of her blew up into a thousand tiny orbs and then reappeared. She put her arms up, ready to blow him up again. She wasn't going to stand for this.

"Piper, no!" Leo yelled, grabbing her arms.

"Get the hell off of me!" Piper yelled.

"Piper, you have to calm down. You can't do this," Leo said.

"The hell I can't. They were supposed to be protecting us. Instead, they're up here sitting on their asses while we get attacked by demons at our children's birthday party!" Piper exclaimed, flicking her wrists and watching as the Elder blew up again.

"I swear to you that we had no idea," the Elder said, trying to get her to stop.

"Well maybe you should get an idea," Piper shot.

"Piper, please," Leo pleaded.

"No! I am sick of this. They give us these powers, give us this destiny, make us fight demons under impossible conditions and rules so that we almost die everyday. Then they tell us that we get some time off to raise our children and we still get attacked by demons. It's ridiculous Leo! I'm sick of it!" Piper said.

"And what about this apocalypse?" Paige asked, speaking up for the first time. She and her other sisters had been silent while they watched Piper do all of the talking, or lack there of.

"Yeah, how exactly are we supposed to raise your precious Archers if we have to fight off an apocalypse?" Prue asked, remembering the last time there was supposed to be an apocalypse.

"We don't know if it's true, we're still checking up on it. Until then, just calm down and don't worry," the Elder said.

"The last time we calmed down and didn't worry, we got attacked. This is stupid," Phoebe said.

"You guys," Leo pleaded.

"No. I'm done. That's it. I'm done. I'm not fighting demons, I'm not stopping the apocalypse. I'm finished," Piper said.

"Me too," Paige said.

"Me three," Prue said.

"Me four," Phoebe said. They all grabbed onto Paige and she orbed them home, leaving Leo and the Elder standing there with shocked looks on their faces and nothing to do.

* * *

"What happened?" Frisco asked as soon as they orbed into the manor. He and Andy were looking after the kids while Cole checked the Underworld for information.

"We quit," Piper said simply.

"You what?" Frisco asked.

"We quit," Paige repeated.

"Quit what?" Andy asked.

"Being Charmed Ones! We quit fighting demons, we quit worrying about magic, we quit it all. We're done. It's over," Prue said.

"How can you guys just quit?" Frisco asked in disbelief.

"Actually, it was pretty easy," Phoebe said.

"No, I think you guys just need some time-" Andy started.

"We've had our time! We've had seven years of time to think about how much we wanted to stop, how much we wanted to quit. We've had our time and we've made our decision. There's no going back," Prue interrupted. Frisco and Andy just looked at them, seeing the resolution in their eyes, the stubbornness. They had given up all hope, all faith in magic. They truly were done. The Charmed Ones were over. They were no more. The hope of the world and the future of all good magic was lost... forever.

**Hey you guys, I know that was short, but I wanted to get a chapter up quick just to lay out the setting of it all. It was kind of mellow dramatic too, huh? Oh well. It'll probably be like that, all depressing and such for a little while, until hope is uplifted and whatnot. You know how that goes. So anyways, review, if you please and till next time...**

**Aut**


	2. Eroi di Unlikley Unlikely Heroes

**Alrighty peeps, I'm back in action and ready to go. I'm hoping this chapter will be a little longer than the last one, but we'll see how it works out…**

**SK- Okay, well I hope you enjoy my other stories first. I'm glad you liked Cole's Revenge, I was very proud of it. Happy Reading!**

**Susan- You'll see…**

**s.halliwell- Well you see, it's more of a, 'I'm not doing what you tell me' thing, than it is a 'I'm just done all together'. If you can get what I mean. This chapter will sort of explain it.**

**Fanmania- Thanks!**

**The-Cheese-Fairy- Haha! Don't worry, I wouldn't do that to you… I really don't want to write P/C crap anyways unless someone requests it. I couldn't resist having Piper blow up the Elders, it was too great.**

**Fire Gazer- Oh dear? I didn't realize that was an 'Oh dear' thing. Oh well… thanks for the review.**

* * *

"Guess what I found out," Cole said, shimmering in. He found the girls on the couch, tending to their children who were all fast asleep.

"I doesn't matter," Phoebe said dryly.

"Why not?" Cole asked, very confused.

"Because we quit. We're not stopping the apocalypse. We don't care," Paige replied. Cole stared at them in disbelief.

"You're joking right?" he asked.

"Nope," Prue said.

"Okay, I don't know what happened while you guys were 'Up There', but I think we need to talk about this," Cole said.

"There's nothing to talk about," Piper said uninterestedly. Cole stopped and stared at them. Then he shook his head.

"I never thought I'd see the day when the Charmed Ones left the world hang out to dry," he said sadly before shimmering out. Phoebe looked at the spot where he once was, guilt and disappointment in her heart.

"Don't worry, Pheebs. He'll come to his senses," Piper assured her. She looked down at Parker and continued to rock him so that he wouldn't wake up, her sisters doing the same.

* * *

"We have to make them come to their senses," Cole said, pacing back and forth. They were in the attic talking about what was up with the sisters.

"We've tried. Nothing's working. It's like they've lost all hope," Leo said.

"This isn't like Paige. It's not like any of them to just give up like this," Frisco said.

"It's the kids. They've come closer than they ever have to having a normal life and they don't want to chance giving that up," Andy explained.

"Well they won't have a choice if this damn apocalypse comes, and believe me: it will," Cole said, becoming frustrated.

"What did you find out?" Leo asked.

"A league of demons called the Bringers della Morte. It'sItalian for the Bringers of Death. They want to activate what they call 'Catena della Malvagità' or 'Chain of Evil'. Little did we know, there are Nexuses all over the world just like the very one in the basement of this house. At a certain time, they're going to place demons at every Nexus on the face of this earth and activate it so that they can take the Shadows and turn them to the side of evil. If they succeed, the power of the Shadows will penetrate into the earth, turning everything above and below the surface so evil that it rips the souls straight from their bodies. It's a very painful and deadly process that none of us want to go through and it will destroy everything. If left untreated, it will spread to the heavens where it will destroy the Elders as well, leaving this entire existence a barren wasteland with no chance of life until the world itself is destroyed," Cole explained. The other husbands tried to process this information, though it wasn't working too well for them. Only one thought stuck out in Frisco's mind.

"We better do something," he said.

"How? The sisters refuse to give a damn what happens," Andy said.

"Well maybe they will once they realize what will happen to them if they don't get off their stubborn asses and do something about it," Frisco said.

"And if they don't?" Cole asked.

"Then we will. We're damn powerful on our own, plus I know a few good witches who would be willing to lend a hand in the cause of saving the world. We can do this if they won't," Frisco said. Leo took a deep breath.

"He's right. If we don't do something, this world is screwed. We're the only chance we've got."

* * *

The sisters looked up to see the familiar blue and white lights, signaling the arrival of Leo, Andy, Frisco, and Cole. They all looked resolute as though they had made up their mind about something.

"You guys aren't going to try to convince us to save the world or something, are you?" Paige asked.

"Yes, honey, we are," Frisco replied. Paige sighed.

"Listen, I don't know what happened 'Up There', but it's like you guys are new people. You're certainly not the same Halliwells that I've been watching over all this time. The Halliwells I know would be up in the attic right now, getting as much information on this new apocalypse as possible. Instead, you guys are just sitting here, letting a few demons discourage you. All of those demons you've vanquished, all of the ones that have tried to destroy you, they don't mean a damn thing now. These demons that you haven't even met yet have already destroyed you. You let them take away your strength, your will to fight, your hope, and everything that makes you the Charmed Ones; everything that makes you Halliwells. I know you want to make sure that your kids are okay, but if you don't do something, they won't be. This new thing is serious. It'll take some serious people to stop it. We can't make you get up and help us, but if you really don't care, then you can watch the world crumple to pieces all around you and then you can crumble with it. Whether you're helping or not, we're going to do something about it. We may die trying to fight this off, but at least we can die fighting and not sitting on our asses being stubborn. If you need us, we'll be in the Underworld looking up some demons," Leo said. With that, the four of them orbed out, leaving the sisters to sit there staring in disbelief at what he had just said to them.

* * *

"What the hell were we thinking?" Andy asked as they crept through the Underworld, dodging demons and hugging the cavern walls.

"Well you just answered your own question, didn't you?" Cole asked with a grin. Andy glared at him.

"Don't worry man, you got us if you get into trouble. Besides, you've been down here before," Frisco said.

"Yeah, but I would be ten times more useful and twenty times more confident if I had some power to defend myself with," Andy said.

"Sorry about your luck, but it just doesn't work that way," Cole said. "Ugh, this is useless. We'll have to try a new tactic." He changed into Belthazor and stepped out, walking over to a demon.

"Chi sono voi?" the demon asked in an Italian tongue, ready to strike with a fireball.

"Sto cercando il della Morte di Bringers. Desidero aiutarlo nella loro  
ricerca del Nexuses. Credo che abbia informazioni sopra dove una è," Belthazor said. The demon nodded slowly and led him away, leaving Frisco, Andy, and Leo behind.

"I hope he knows what he's doing," Frisco said.

"He does," Leo assured him. They followed the two, keeping their distance so as not to be noticed by the other demon.

"Well look what we have here," a voice growled from behind them. They all turned to see a demon, who looked just like a human, holding a fireball in his hands with a smile on his face. Frisco instantly put his shield up and began fighting, but his powers didn't work as well in the Underworld and the shield faltered, leaving him open to a blow going straight for his head. Leo did his best to defend himself and Andy, but they too were soon unconscious. The demon grabbed them and shimmered away.

* * *

The demon led Belthazor through many familiar windy passageways around the Underworld before coming into a large opening. Belthazor saw many demons there, all of them exactly alike. The demon led him through the crowd and into another cave where a larger version of the other demons sat. The demon spoke in anItalian tongue to larger demon.

"You have some information for me?" the larger demon finally asked. Belthazor nodded.

"I can tell you where one of the Nexuses is," he said.

"What if I already know about this Nexus or what if you're lying?" the demon asked.

"Then I guess you'll have to kill me… if I don't kill you first," Belthazor said. He shot a fireball at the smaller demon standing next to him and then another at the larger demon before shimmering out quickly to the spot where the others were. He found that they weren't there. He looked around for them and tried calling for Leo, but to no avail. He changed back to Cole.

"Shit, they must have been captured," he said. "This will get them off of their asses," he said, shimmering back to the manor.

**There we go, that chapter was a little bit longer. I actually like this chapter, it's one of the best I've written (in my opinion, though you may not agree so you'll have to let me know… HINT). Anyways, I hope you guys are all ready for some good old demonic action. It's actually kind of fun to be writing all of this demon stuff again after all of that fluffy crap in the last story. How did you guys like Frisco's "get off their stubborn asses"? I loved that part. By the way, that littleItalian exchange between Cole and the demon was basicallythe demon asking Cole who he was and Cole telling the demon that heknew where aNexus was and hewanted to see theBringersof Death. Okay, so anyways, till next time…**

**Luv Ya! (just thought I'd try something new…)**

**Aut**


	3. Getting Off Their Asses

**Oh my goodness, I'm so bored today it's not even funny. So what do you do when you're bored? You pleasure your readers with another chapter of your story, of course! I don't know why I didn't see it before… Don't mind me, I'm a tad bit wacky today. I'm the only one home and I'm bored out of my mind so the strange side of me tends to come out. Anyways…**

**The-Cheese-Fairy- Of course I'll save Andy, goodness. I couldn't kill them! Italian does rock. Oh, Percy is bound to be stubborn as ever. I just noticed something. That entire review had all exclamation marks. Every sentence ended with one. Just thought I'd let you know, lol.**

**fanmania- Thanks!**

**Fire Gazer- Your reviews crack me up. They're so short and made up of these half sentences and stuff. It's funny.**

**Who-will-change-the-world- Of course I remember you! I'm so glad you decided to read this story. **

**s.halliwell- I know, can you imagine Cole speaking Italian? That would be so hot!**

**Prince Halliwell- Awesome that you reviewed. You're a really well known author on this site, so it's cool to have you read this. All three on your favorites and I'm on your author alert? Sweet! I'm glad you like Frisco, he's one of my favorites too. Yes, we will be seeing more from the kids. They're a big part of this even though you can't tell right now. Of course I'll check out your stories! Thanks for the review.**

* * *

"Cole!" Phoebe said, jumping up from the couch and hugging him tightly as soon as he shimmered in. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Glad to see you care about something," Cole said coldly.

"Cole," she started.

"I don't want to hear it, Phoebe," Cole said.

"

Hey, I think you need to calm down," Prue said, standing up. Cole looked at her.

"There's something that you guys may want to know. While we were down in the Underworld, your husbands all got captured. Some demon took them," he said.

"What?" Piper asked, jumping up.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Paige asked angrily.

"Because I wasn't there. I was saving the world since you guys wouldn't," Cole replied.

"We have to go get them," Prue said, knowing her husband wasn't going to be able to defend himself down there.

"What about the kids?" Phoebe asked.

"You two can watch them. We'll go get the guys," Paige said. She grabbed Prue and Piper and orbed out. Cole had a smug look on his face.

"About time you guys get up and do something," he said.

"That's not funny," Phoebe said.

"It wasn't intended to be," Cole said, picking up his son and playing with them.

* * *

Leo rolled over and groaned. He opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by a cage. He heard Andy and Frisco stirring on both sides of him.

"Oh, what the hell?" Frisco asked, taking in his surroundings.

"This is just perfect," Andy said sarcastically.

"I'm guessing this is orb proof," Leo mused.

"That's right," the demon said, coming up to them.

"Hi, I'm glad you were so interested in us, but we'd like to get back home to our wives and children," Frisco said.

"What were you three doing sneaking around?" the demon asked, ignoring Frisco's comment.

"Looking for someone," Leo said.

"Who?" the demon asked.

"None of your damn business!" Andy said. The others looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Sorry," he muttered.

"You should be. That comment will get you killed," the demon said angrily. Frisco, Leo, and Andy saw the girls orb in quietly behind him. Paige tapped him on the shoulder.

"That would be my husband and brother-in-laws you're holding hostage. Now I'll have to kick your ass," she said, throwing an orb ball at him. He disappeared in flames.

"Well, I'm glad to see you guys finally got your asses up off the couch. What's the occasion?" Frisco asked.

"Saving your smart ass," Paige replied, attempting to orb him through the cage.

"It's orb proof," Leo informed her.

"What about explosion proof?" Piper asked, flicking her wrists. She was knocked back by the force bouncing off of the bars.

"Apparently," Frisco said.

"How about this: Remove the barrier from these bars so that we may retrieve what is ours," Prue recited. She nodded at Paige, who orbed Frisco through the bars. She then moved to get Andy and Leo as well.

"Nice job," Andy said, giving Prue a kiss. She grinned.

"Okay, let's get home," Frisco said. Paige orbed her sisters and Leo orbed Andy, with Frisco going by himself.

* * *

When they returned to the manor, the sisters stood this time while the four guys sat on the couch, holding the kids.

"Okay, now that I'm thoroughly pissed off and ready to kill some demons, what's the scoop?" Piper asked.

"What does it matter if you guys aren't stopping the apocalypse?" Cole asked.

"Oh my god, do we have to spell it out? We'll stop the damn apocalypse if it will get you off of our asses and give us some peace!" Paige said. Frisco grinned.

"Okay, good. Basically, a group of demons called the Bringers della Morte are going to activate the... what was it," he asked.

"The 'Catena della Malvagità'," Cole said.

"The Bringers of Death are going to activate the 'Chain of Evil'?" Prue asked. Cole nodded.

"How did you know that?" Phoebe asked.

"I took four years of Italian," Prue replied.

"Not you, him," Phoebe said, pointing to Cole.

"I'm a demon, I can speak anylanguage I want.Anyways, this so called 'Chain of Evil' is a chain of Nexuses all across the world. Once activated at a certain time, the Nexuses will turn the whole earth so evil that the souls are ripped straight from the bodies," Cole said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Piper asked.

"It means that everyone and everything will die, including the Elders," Leo said.

"Until the earth itself is finally destroyed," Andy finished.

"That's crazy," Prue said.

"So are you," Frisco replied.

"You know, there's a reason why witch and bitch rhyme. Don't make me demonstrate," Paige warned. Frisco grinned. Percy yawned.

"I'm going to put her down for a nap," he said, standing up and going upstairs. Paige followed.

"God, I can only imagine what that kid is going to be like with those two as her parents," Prue said. Her sisters nodded in agreement.

"I think it's time to put our little Princess down for a nap too, isn't it?" Andy asked Patience. She nodded, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"I seep wit Pewtsey?" she asked,

"Yeah sweetie, you can sleep with Percy," Prue replied.

"I wun go too," Parker said.

"Me too," Preston said. The parents all looked at each other and went to take their children upstairs. It was amazing how quickly they could stop arguing and band together to care for their children. It was one of the many perks of parenting and they would have many years to experience it… hopefully.

**Yeah, as long as they stop this apocalypse. Sounds pretty troublesome to me. Anyways, I felt I needed to put something about the kids in there because we went from something that was all about the kids to something that barely had them in it. I need to balance it out a bit. That's what sucks about the first few chapters of a story, It's hard to balance it if ya know what I mean… Till next time…**

**Aut**


	4. Guilt and Changes

**What's up guys? I was bored in class today, so I wrote the first two parts of it during school. Ew, I'm watching this creepy doctor molest his patient on Law & Order. He's gross. Anyways, back to Charmed...**

**s.halliwell- I loved that line too. I don't know where these things come from. Just from my crazy head I guess...**

**Fire Gazer- Yes, your reviews crack me up. Just because it's one little sentence, a few dots, skip a line, another sentence. It's just funny. Anyways, thanks.**

**Prince Halliwell- Thank you very much. Of course you're a well known author. Especially because you used to be wyatt333. I am reading Simply Charmed by the way. I love it. I'll review the last chapter though... **

**The-Cheese-Fairy- Hey don't worry about it. I don't mind the '!'s, just pointing it out since we were talking about your expanded vocabulary. Anyways, I liked the witch-bitch thing too.**

**Who-will-change-the-world- I like Italian too! Actually, I'm not Italian (that I know of, but I might be partially Italian) and the stupid school that I go to doesn't teach it (though I wish they would). The wonderful thing about the internet is that I can translate whatever I want into Italian. It rocks! **

**The first part of this was because I realized that I didn't have a Piper/Leo scene yet. By the way, does anyone know what AU stands for? I see that all the time in fics and I don't know what it means. It bugs me. Anyways...**

* * *

Paige blinked and rubbed her eyes, trying to get the moisture to come back to them. She had been staring at the Book of Shadows for hours, trying to find some information that could help them. A breeze came through the open window of the attic and blew out the candle that she was reading by.

"Great," she said unenthusiastically, "Where's Percy when I need her?" she asked, striking a match.

"In bed, where you should be," Frisco replied. Paige jumped.

"God you scared me," she said.

"What are you doing up here, Red? It's almost 3:00 AM," Frisco said, rubbing her shoulders. She had papers strewn across the table with notes sprawled over them.

"I'm trying to find some information on this damn apocalypse," Paige said, leaning into his touch. Her aching muscles were practically screaming for a massage.

"You don't have to do that right now. That's what we have tomorrow for," Frisco said.

"Well I need to do something. I feel bad for being so stubborn about it," Paige said.

"Honey, it wasn't just you. It was all of you and we understand why. I don't want to have to deal with an apocalypse right now either, but someone has to. If we want our little girl to grow up safe, or grow up at all, we need to do this. We can do it together," Frisco said. Paige sighed and stood up. Frisco hugged her and gave her a passionate kiss before blowing out the candle and orbing them to their room.

* * *

Piper woke up bright and early. She didn't hear anyone else moving around in the house, so she assumed they weren't up. She looked over to see that Leo was next to her for once, instead of up with the Elders. She smiled to see him sleeping peacefully. She then got up and walked over to the crib to see big brown eyes staring up at her.

"Hey, baby boy! You're quiet this morning," she whispered with a grin. Parker stood up and reached out to her. Piper picked him up and carried him to the bed.

"Daddy," Parker said, reaching out for Leo. Piper let him go and watched as he crawled overtop of Leo's stomach. "Daddy, wakey," Parker urged, shaking him. Leo groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He felt a warm weight on his chest. He looked up to see his one year old son looking back at him.

"Hey, buddy," Leo said sleepily.

"Mornin, daddy," Parker said happily. Leo grinned at Piper who was smiling at the scene.

"Morning, honey," Leo said, leaning up to give her a kiss.

"Eww!" Parker exclaimed. Piper and Leo laughed. Piper sighed.

"I guess I'll get up," she said.

"Why?" Leo asked with a pout.

"Because of the impending apocalypse looming over our heads," Piper replied. Leo frowned.

"Demons suck," Leo said. Piper nodded in agreement.

"I've been saying that for so long now," she said.

"Kill demons!" Parker said. Piper laughed.

"That's right, kill demons," she said. She grabbed her son and carried him out the door. Leo got up and put a shirt and some pants on before following her out.

* * *

"So, do we have any ideas on how to take these bastards out?" Prue asked. It was later in the day and they were all in the attic trying to figure out some way to stop the apocalypse.

"Well, I was up most of the night but I couldn't find much," Paige said.

"Yeah, I didn't see them in the book," Piper said.

"What have the Elders said about it? Do they know anything about these... what are they?" Phoebe asked.

"Bringers della Morte," Cole and Prue said at the same time.

"Yeah, do they know anything?" Phoebe asked Leo.

"So far all they've told me is that they're a group of Italian demons who used to be part of the Source's army. They were like assassins. Now that there's no Source, they want to become famous by bringing on the apocalypse," Leo said.

"I swear, demons are stupid. What sense does it make to try to be famous by killing all of the people on the earth including yourself?" Piper asked.

"I don't know, but we need to stop it. We already have enough celebrities in this world doing damage, we don't need demons to join the crew too," Paige said.

"Yeah, just look at Britney Spears," Phoebe said. They all looked at her. "What? Fake boobs like that are a crime!"

"Leave it to Pheebs to talk about bad boob jobs in the face of an apocalypse," Paige said, shaking her head.

"Anyways, I think the best thing we can do is find out when all of this is supposed to go down, how it's going to happen, how many will be there, how many Nexuses they've already found," Prue said.

"Well I don't know that I'd be any good. I think I blew my cover when I killed the leader and his minion," Cole said.

"Maybe I could go," Andy offered.

"No way," Prue said.

"Actually, it might work. None of the demons know who he is," Cole said.

"No! He's a human, he has no way to defend himself," Prue said.

"Maybe not. If we can write a spell to give him some powers. Maybe even give him a demon half for a short time," Paige said.

"You guys are crazy. There's no way I'm letting you put demon into my husband," Prue protested.

"Honey, I haven't gotten to do anything to help since the war. I need to do something. You have to trust me," Andy said. Prue sighed.

"I do. We just need to make sure that the spell is reversible," she said. Andy smiled.

"I won't let you down. Now, let's demon me up."

**What a crazy notion. Could you imagine Andy as a demon? He's so sweet and then he's going to be a nasty demon. Oh well, Cole's a demon and he's okay... or he was. Anyways, I'll talk to you guys later. How'd yall like the Paige/Frisco and Piper/Leo scenes one after another? Cool huh?**

**Aut**


	5. Zortoth AKA Andy

**Heya guys! What's up? Let me tell you now, I think this is going to be one of the best chapters of the entire trilogy! I wrote almost the entire thing at my soccer game (because we played two and I was benched for the first one). It's gonna be pretty awesome. By the way, if you feel that there is something that I'm not putting in that I should (like Prue/Andy, Paige/Frisco. Piper/Leo, or god even Phoebe/Cole; or another character, such as the kids or someone else that you just want to read about) please feel free to request it. I will be happy to find a way to integrate it into the next chapter or two. Also, there was a request for powers so here it is…**

**Prudence (I love that name, it's so funny)- Telekinesis and Astral Projecting**

**Piper- Temporal Stasis (freezing) and Molecular Combustion (blowing shit up, lol)**

**Phoebe- Levitating, Premonitions, and Telepathy (I didn't feel like making her an empath)**

**Paige- Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Orb Balls, Sensing, and Multiple Orbing (like she did at **

**the beach in the last story: check it out if you didn't read it)**

**Leo- Orbing, Sensing, Healing (the normal white-lighter stuff)**

**Cole- Shimmering, Fireballs, Belthazar (I consider that beast a weapon)**

**Frisco- Orbing, Shielding (when he turns into the silver solid guy)**

**Andy- None (sorry guys, but I like my Andy human and powerless, he's sexy that way!)**

**Tristan- Orbing, Sensing, Telepathy, Empathy, Sensing Intentions, Mind Reading, **

**(anything that has to do with the brain)**

**Lyra- Orbing, Invisibility**

**Bailey- Orbing, Lightning (it comes out of his hands)**

**Tara- Orbing, Controlling the Weather (she's your average meteorologist, except for the **

**fact that she controls the weather instead of predicting it)**

**Tanner- Orbing, Shooting Ice**

**Payton- Orbing, Shooting Fire **

**Autum- Orbing, Killing Things with a Flick of Her Wrist (wouldn't that be nice?)**

**Patience- Hydrokinesis (meaning that she can shoot water and control it), Control of Sea **

**Animals, Future Archer of the North**

**Parker- Controlling Wind (anyone know the technical name for that?), Orbing, Controlling**

**Birds, Future Archer of the East **

**Preston- Controlling the Earth, Controlling Animals of the Earth, Shooting Vines (shh, I **

**didn't tell you that one…), Shimmering (inherited from his father of course), **

**Future Archer of the West**

**Persephone- Pyrokinesis (that's contolling not only fire, but lava, and pretty much any **

**heat source), Orbing, Future Archer of the South**

**So there you have it. All of the powers and possibly any added ones that I may come up with. Now that I've almost taken up a whole page, let's get onto the reviews. Thank you to those who told me that AU means Alternate Universe. I will no longer be frustrated when I see that in summery. This is sort of AU, as s.halliwell points out, because Prue, Paige, and Andy exist simultaneously. **

**s.halliwell- Yeah, he'll have a name. You'll see. Thanks for the AU thing.**

**fanmania- Thanks!**

**Fire Gazer- Thanks! Parker is cool. Glad you're looking forward to the Andy thing…**

**Prince Halliwell- I could imagine the Paige/Frisco thing too, only I don't know exactly what Frisco looks like. Well, I hope I answered your question with that long list of powers.**

**The-Cheese-Fairy- Spectacular? Cool! I knew you would enjoy the boob job thing. Parker is cute. Hey, you may be weird, but you're no more weird than me! I don't know about the whole hot Italian demons with tight t-shirts. Is that football as in American football or football as in soccer? Because I didn't think Italians played American football. Anyways, thanks for the AU. Glad I'm not the only one who couldn't figure it out.**

**Susan- I thought turning Andy into a demon was a good idea too… obviously or I wouldn't have put it in there. Don't mind me I'm an idiot sometimes…**

**Who-will-change-the-world- Hey, we must think alike! Just wait, you'll see what I mean. Lucky you! I wish I could go to Italy. And Ireland, and Bitburg, Germany where I was born. It's cool that you could lean the language. It's my favorite one next to French. I wish they taught it here. I do know that "la prova et nel gusto" means "the proof is in the taste". I don't think that will get me anywhere though…**

**Paige Halliwell- Hey, glad to see you reviewed. **

* * *

"Do you have a spell?" Andy asked anxiously. He was standing in the center of a circle of candles, waiting to be changed. Phoebe sighed.

"Well, it's not my best work, but…

_Make this human demon now_

_Find a way, don't ask me how_

_This so he can lend a hand_

_But change him back on my command_" she said. Andy grabbed his stomach and lurched forward. Prue rushed to his side, but jumped back when he let out a ferocious roar. They watched as he transformed into a large, black demon with white tribal markings that much resembled Belthazar.

"Andy?" Prue asked cautiously. The demon growled.

"No, Zortoth," he replied.

"Oh my god," Cole said. Zortoth formed a fireball and threw it at Prue. She dived onto the floor, just missing it. Cole changed into Belthazar and launched his own fireball at Zortoth, but the demon shimmered out before it could hit him.

"What the hell was that?" Prue asked, standing up and brushing herself off. "Why did my husband just try to kill me?"

"Because that's not your husband," Cole said.

"What?" Piper asked.

"It must have been Phoebe's spell. She said to find a way, don't ask her how. It found a way. The spell took the essence of a demon, Zortoth, and put it into Andy's body. I guess you have to be a little more specific next time, honey," Cole said.

"Who the hell's Zortoth?" Prue asked.

"He's a demon that was vanquished a few years ago by the Source. He was sent on a job and failed. He was in the Brotherhood with me. You should be able to find him in the Book of Shadows," Cole explained. Phoebe ran over to the book and began flipping through the pages.

"So what you're saying is, Phoebe switched their souls?" Prue asked through gritted teeth.

"No, Andy's soul is still there, just suppressed by the demon," Leo said. Prue glared at Phoebe.

"Sorry," Phoebe said.

"This could still work though," Paige said, speaking up for the first time. They looked at her questioningly. "Well, if we can somehow convince Zortoth to do what we need him to, then we can quickly change him back to Andy. If he's really in there still, he should remember all of the information that Zortoth finds out."

"Actually, that might work," Frisco said. Cole and Leo nodded.

"Getting Zortoth to do what we want him to will require getting through to Andy though, or else appealing to his power-hungry demon side," Cole said.

"I think that's a job for me," Prue said.

"I don't know, Prue. Zortoth will want to get rid of anything that makes him human. That means you. That means Patience," Leo warned.

"I don't care. I am not losing my husband to that ugly ass demon," Prue said.

"We won't honey. We'll get Andy back," Piper reassured her.

"First we have to find him," Paige said, sitting down at the map. After a few minutes of scrying (A/N: Hey, I got it right this time! Last time I said scribing), she looked up. "I can't find him. He must be in the Underworld."

"I'll find him," Cole said, shimmering out before Phoebe could object.

* * *

Prue watched absentmindedly as her daughter played with her cousins. She didn't even notice when Percy set a toy on fire and Patience put it out with her power. She was too busy worrying about Andy.

"Mamma, where dad at?" Patience asked, coming over.

"Daddy's doing something right now, sweetie. He'll be back soon," Prue replied. Patience sensed her mother's distress and put her little arms around Prue's neck, giving her a hug. Prue held her daughter tightly.

"Percy, no!" Paige yelled. Prue and Patience looked up to see a patch of carpet on fire. Patience looked up at her mother, who nodded, and she shot water at it, watching as it extinguished.

"I sowee mamma," Percy said, her lip trembling.

"I know baby, it's okay. Just don't set the carpet or furniture on fire. Aunt Piper's gonna have a fit," Paige said, giving her daughter a hug. Prue smiled. Suddenly Belthazar shimmered in with an unconscious Zortoth. Prue jumped up and the little ones screamed at the two demons. Paige orbed a chair in and Belthazar set Zortoth down on it. He had to jump out of the way of thick green vines that shot past him and tied Zortoth to the chair. They all looked over to see the vines coming from Preston. Cole changed back into himself.

"Good job buddy," he said happily, picking his son up. Preston smiled, knowing that he had done something good.

"What the hell's going on down here?" Piper asked, she, Phoebe, Leo, and Frisco all coming down the stairs. Piper gasped. "What is that?" she asked, horrified.

"That would be the demon I just spent an hour finding," Cole replied, giving her a strange look.

"I know what that is. I mean _that_," Piper said, pointing to the large burn mark on the carpet. Prue and Paige shook their heads.

"Pewcy do bad, mamma," Parker said.

"I sowee, Aunt Pipew. I no do 'gain," Percy said innocently. Piper couldn't help but smile.

"It's okay. That's why I married the handyman," she said, looking to Leo. He had a grin on his face.

"Listen, I'm gonna try to talk some sense into this demon, so it would help if you guys could clear out," Prue said.

"Isn't that the contradictory statement of the century?" Paige asked with a grin. Cole glared.

"She's kind of right, honey. It is hard to talk sense into you," Phoebe said. Cole rolled his eyes and went upstairs, the others following and leaving Prue and Patience alone with Zortoth.

"Mamma, who dat?" Patience asked.

"That's daddy," Prue replied. Patience gave her a confused look. "It's hard to explain, but a demon took over daddy's body. We're gonna try to get him out though so I need your help, okay?" Patience nodded. They watched as Zortoth began to stir. He opened his eyes and looked around. Noticing that he was captured, he growled and pulled against Preston's restraints, but to no avail. They were too strong.

"Let me out witch, and nobody gets hurt," he said angrily.

"I think you're in no position to make threats. Let me speak to my husband," Prue ordered.

"No," Zortoth said.

"Andy, I know you're in there. You have to fight this. You can do it. Pull through so that you can see Patience again. Look at her," Prue said.

"I'll kill her," Zortoth said, grinning maliciously at the scared little girl.

"I want daddy," Patience said, her eyes hardening.

"Shut up, you little rat," Zortoth spat. Prue punched him in the face.

"You will not speak to my daughter in that manner. Now let me see Andy," Prue said. The demon shook his head. "Fine, since you just proved Paige right, then I'll have to bargain with your power hungry stupid side. If you help us out, we'll make sure you stay on this earth, instead of returning back to the afterlife or wherever the hell you demons go," Prue said.

"And how do I know it's not a trick?" Zortoth asked.

"You don't. But sometimes, good and evil have to work together to survive. If you don't help us, a band of demons is going to kill everyone and everything on this earth. And then you'll be right back where you started before my sister put you in Andy's body. So I suggest you help," Prue said. Zortoth thought for a moment.

"Very well. I'll help you witches, but you must make sure that I can stay on this earth," he said.

"Done," Prue said. She used her power to untie the vines. "You're looking for a group of demons called the Bringers della Morte. We need you to find out how many Nexuses they know about, where they are, when they plan to activate it, and how many demons will be present. Bring this information back to us and you'll have your own body again."

"Fine. By the way, tell Belthazar I'm very disappointed in him. He fell in love with a witch and he's working on the side of good. It's shameful," Zortoth said.

"Well at least you've got one more thing in common. Now go," Prue said. Zortoth shimmered out. "God I can't wait to kill that demon."

**I was gonna make this chapter longer, but I decided to cut it up a little. So there you go. What'd ya think? Was it good? I liked it. It was pretty fun to write. So anyways, till next time…**

**Aut**


	6. The Break Down

**Okay, I'm back. I'd like to wish you all and all of your mothers a very happy mother's day. I'm so happy that school is almost out. Those of you that don't go to school won't care, except for the fact that when school is out, I'll have nothing better to do than sit around and write this, which I've already pointed out...**

**Fire Gazer- You + good review Awesome! Glad you liked it.**

**Who-will-change-the-world- Franfurd? Don't you mean Frankford? Lol! I don't remember Germany because I was only little, but I'd like to go back to see it. French is awesome! It's cool that you're French. You could do your next review in French (not that I'd understand it, but it would still be neat).**

**The-Cheese-Fairy- Yes, T.W. King is a sexy hot beast! So are Juilan, Brian, Kerr Smith, and all the other guys they put on that show! It took me a while to figure out that name. And what are you talking about my kick ass names? Yours rock too!**

**Prince Halliwell- Wow, I think you LOVED that chapter. Am I right? Lol! By the way, I like your collaboration with The-Cheese-Fairy on her story.**

**fanmania- Thanks!**

**s.halliwell- Ah, demons are stupid! Thanks!**

* * *

Prue lay in bed, stroking her daughter's black hair that was almost identical to her own. It had been about two days since she had sent Zortoth on his mission and he still wasn't back yet. She just wanted to get Andy back. She wished that he had never volunteered for this. She wished that Phoebe hadn't written that spell. She wished that these stupid demons didn't have to come up with this just when her life was perfect.

She heard Patience let out a small sigh. The little girl rolled over and her blue eyes met Prue's. They stared at each other for a while, silently wishing for Andy's return. The moment was soon interrupted by Zortoth shimmering in.

"I have your information," he growled. Prue sat up.

"Okay. Let's go upstairs and have a meeting. You can tell us everything you know, and then we'll give your own body," Prue said. Zortoth nodded and Prue picked Patience up and led the demon upstairs. Little did he know, his death awaited him. As soon as they opened the attic door, Piper froze him. Prue moved to her sisters' sides.

"Ready?" Phoebe asked.

"Just give me my husband back," Prue said. Phoebe nodded.

"_Make this demon human now_

_You've found a way, so use it now_

_Now that he has leant a hand_

_Change him back, it's my command_," Phoebe said. Zortoth unfroze and roared loudly.

"You lied, witch," he said through gritted teeth. Prue grinned.

"I told ya you were stupid," she said. The demon's form sank back down until Andy was left. Prue ran over to him, Patience still in her arms. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

"Nice to see you too, sweetie," Andy said with a grin when she pulled back.

"Daddy back!" Patience exclaimed. Andy nodded and gave his daughter a hug.

"Okay, I don't mean to break up the moment, but we really need to get cracking on this apocalypse thing," Paige said. Andy nodded.

"I got a lot of information for you guys," he said.

* * *

The Charmed Ones and their spouses were sitting in the living room, while Andy told them all what he had learned. The children were napping in their parent's bedrooms.

"Okay, what I, or Zortoth, found out was that the Bringers know about 192 Nexuses all over the world. They believe that there are approximately 248. I have a list with me of all of the locations. It looks to be in Italian, but from what I can tell, this Nexus isn't on it. They plan to activate all of the Nexuses a month after they find the last one. There will be three demons stationed at each one," Andy said. Prue quickly calculated in her head.

"That's 744 demons," she said.

"How the hell are we going to stop this?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, there's no way we can stop all of those demons at once. Some of them will still be able to activate the Nexuses," Paige said.

"Come on guys! Where's your spirit? Where's your hope? Where are the Charmed Ones that led an army of good to defeat an army of evil? We've dealt with worse conditions. We can do this. I believe we know of a few Valkaries that would be able to help us out," Frisco said. Paige smiled in admiration of his determination.

"I can tell you now, if we defeat all of these demons, there won't be any left. When I went down to the Underworld, there were hardly any except for the Bringers. We'll have a demon free life for quite some time. If we can just pull through this one last time, we'll have the closest thing to a normal life ever," Cole said.

"But they'll come back, the demons. Why else would our children be destined to be the Archers?" Piper asked.

"Maybe it's not demons they have to fight. Maybe it's something else," Phoebe mused.

"That's for another day. For now, we need to get on this. We should start by going over the Bringers' list. Then we need to find other Nexuses. Paige, Cole, and Frisco can orb and shimmer around to check out possible leads. If you can get your brothers and sisters to help out, that'd be great," Leo said to Frisco. He nodded and gave Paige a kiss, before orbing out.

"Alright, let's go guys. We've got a lot of work to do... again."

**Sorry for it being so short guys, but I just wanted to get Andy back. I love Andy, he's awesome. If you didn't notice, the thing that Phoebe said about their kids not going up against demons is a bit of foreshadowing. The first person to guess who they have to fight gets to plan the first chapter of the next story- Confessions of a Halliwell: The Diary of Patience. I'll give you a hint: it's a collaboration between the Avitars and someone else. So start guessing. You have until the end of this story. Good luck to all. Just thought I'd make it a little fun for you guys. **

**The actual story where the Archers have to fulfill their destinies- Carry On the Heritage: The Next Generation of Halliwells- will be after I write the next four stories after this one. It's kind of hard to explain. I'll give you a list of upcoming stories in the order that they will occur...**

**The Army of Witches 3: Back to the Grind- _in progress_**

**Confessions of a Halliwell: The Diary of Patience**

**Confessions of a Halliwell: The Diary of Parker**

**Confessions of a Halliwell: The Diary of Preston**

**Confessions of a Halliwell: The Diary of Persephone**

**Carry On the Heritage: The Next Generation of Halliwells**

**I will give a summary of each of the stories in the next few chapters. For now, till next time...**

**Aut**


	7. Warnings Come In Many Languages

**Wow, I thought I would have to give you another hint, but apparently not. Congratulations to Prince Halliwell- he guessed correctly that the Elders were going to collaborate with the Avitars in my last story of this series. As I said, you may now write the first chapter of my next story- Confessions of a Halliwell: The Diary of Patience. If you don't want to, then I'll pass this job along to the next willing person. E-mail me at if want (or don't want) to do this. My only requirement is that you follow the guidelines of the story. Here's a little more info...**

**_Patience is an average, 15 year old girl- Her mom and aunts are the Charmed Ones, her uncle is half demon, her other uncle is a white-lighter, and her last uncle is half witch, half white-lighter. Oh, and I forgot to mention the fact that she and her three cousins are destined to be the Archers: Four witches, the children of the Charmed Ones, specializing in archery and chosen to lead each of their own armies into the final battle. Against who? She has no idea. No one does. But for now she just has to deal with her crazy family, public school, Magic School, and private 'power training lessons' with her Aunt Paige. Add that onto occasional visits from the constantly bickering O'Reillys and their spouses, and you've got a mess._**

**_I'd like this to be in diary format (obviously...). Other than that, you set the rest. Is she popular like her mom? Does she have a boyfriend? Is she a problem child, like Phoebe? Dorky like Piper? Laid back like Paige? Does she have a good relationship with her family? Does she like/hate any one of her family members in particular? I think you get the idea._**

**s.halliwell- No, I haven't started writing them, but I kind of get an idea in my head and store it away for later. I kind of write as I go. For instance: I have no idea what's going to happen in this chapter. As soon as I finish the rest of the replies, I'm going to start typing, but I'm not sure what. So in about five minutes, this chapter will start to come to life...**

**fanmania- Thanks!**

**The-Cheese-Fairy- Actually, I don't have it planned out. I know the title and a very brief description of what's gonna happen. Other than that, no clue. School's not out yet, but it will be on the 8th of June. We start in August and stop in June. We get off a lot in between too. I'm not exactly sure how they fit the required 180 days in there, but they do.**

**Prince Halliwell- Hey! Good job! You're pretty smart. I didn't think anyone would guess it on the first try, but you did. I hope you do something good with my story, because they're my babies. I work on them all the time. Congrats again. P.S. Loved Simply Charmed. Gotta start reading Being Charmed soon...**

* * *

Cole shimmered into a little hut on a beach in Portugal. A tall, skinny woman with tan skin jumped up, very alarmed at the intruder. She pulled out an athame and pointed it at Cole.

"Quem são você? Que você está fazendo em minha casa?" she asked. (Translation: Who are you? What are you doing in my house?) Cole put up his hands to show that he had no weapon.

"Por favor ma'am, eu não significo nenhum dano. Eu estou aqui adverti-lo de um perigo grande," he said. (Translation: Please ma'am, I mean no harm. I'm here to warn you of a great danger.) The woman looked at him skeptically.

"De que perigo você fala?" she asked, letting down her guard a little. (Translation: Of what danger do you speak?) Cole let out a breath of relief.

"Sou eu direito para supor que você tem um nexo em sua casa em algum lugar?" Cole asked. (Translation: Am I right to assume that you have a Nexus in your house somewhere?) The woman nodded. "Bem, o grupo de A dos demons chamou o Bringers do desejo da morte para ativar que nexo, junto com todo o outro Nexuses em torno do mundo, e causa a destruição a mais grande de todas as criaturas acima e abaixo da terra." (Translation: Well, A group of demons called the Bringers of Death wish to activate that Nexus, along with all of the other Nexuses around the world, and bring about the greatest destruction of all creatures above and below the earth.) The woman looked shocked.

"Como eu impeço este?" she asked. (Translation: How do I prevent this?)

"Quando o tempo vem, os guerreiros estarão emitidos à ajuda protegem-na do Bringers. Até então, proteja o nexo em todos os custos," Cole said, and with that he shimmered out. (Translation: When the time comes, warriors will be sent to help protect it from the Bringers. Until then, protect the Nexus at all costs.)

* * *

Paige orbed into the basement of a small apartment in Germany. She hoped that she didn't run into anyone, because she could barely speak Spanish after four years of it in school, let alone German. Besides, anyone that saw her would probably kill her.

"He! Was tun Sie hier?" a rough voice called from behind her. (Translation: Hey! What are you doing here?) She spun around.

"Um..., welche nach der Verbindung sucht, die hier sein soll. Wie über Sie?" Paige asked. (Translation: Um... looking for the Nexus that's supposed to be here. How about you?) Her eyes went wide. "Whoa, was that German?" (A/N: Sorry, I couldn't resist stealing Piper's line from Siren's Song)

"Wie kennen Sie in der Verbindung aus?" he asked suspiciously. (Translation: How do you know about the Nexus?). Paige rolled her eyes.

"Ich bin bezaubertes. Ich habe meine Selbst," she said matter-o-factly. (Translation: I'm a Charmed One. I have my own.) The man grinned. He suddenly transformed into a demon with black scales and bright green eyes.

"Thank you witch. The overseer will be pleased," he said. Paige's eyes went wide.

"Oh shit!" she said. She immediately launched an orb ball at him, but he shimmered out before it could hit him. "Piper's gonna kill me."

* * *

Frisco and Lyra orbed into a bright, colorful house in France. They looked around and saw a tall, handsome man sleeping on the couch. On his stomach was a sleeping baby boy. Before they could do anything though, a demon with black scales and bright green eyes (A/N: sound familiar?) shimmered in. He looked at the sleeping forms and formed a black mass in his hands. Frisco instantly changed into his solid self and charged at him, knocking him over. The man woke up at the loud crash.

"Que continue?" he asked, alarmed. (Translation: What is going on?).

"Un démon essaye d'activer vos connexions," Lyra said calmly. (Translation: A demon is trying to activate your Nexus.) The man's eyes went wide.

"Ce qui? Pourquoi?" he asked. (Translation: What? Why?)

"Puisqu'ils veulent provoquer la plus grande destruction que n'ait jamais connue l'homme, et toutes autres créatures aussi bien," Lyra replied. (Translation: Because they want to bring about the greatest destruction known to man, and all other creatures as well.) She looked over to see Frisco still battling with the Bringer. "Excusez-moi," she said, before turning invisible. (A/N: I think you can figure that one out all by yourselves.) After a few minutes, Lyra finally vanquished him by running into the kitchen and grabbing a chef's knife, stabbing him with it. They all watched as he blew up.

"Désolé pour l'interruption. Svp, protégez la connexion à tout prix. Le destin du monde peut dépendre de lui. D'ailleurs, bébé mignon," Frisco said, he and Lyra orbing out. (Translation: Sorry for the interruption. Please, protect the Nexus at all costs. The fate of the world may depend on it. By the way, cute baby.)

* * *

Phoebe, Prue, Piper, and Leo all sat in the attic, waiting for the others to return. Paige, Frisco, Lyra, and Cole all happened to shimmer and orb in at the same time.

"Hey guys, what's the word?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, I managed to warn the nice lady in Portugal about the Bringers," Cole said. Phoebe smiled.

"Good job, honey," she said.

"I kind of screwed up. I was looking for the Nexus and some guy walked up behind me. I thought he was the witch that lived there, but it turned out that he was one of the Bringers. I accidentally told him, in German no less, that there was a Nexus here," Paige said. She readied herself for the lashing she was going to get.

"You what?" Prue asked angrily.

"Paige!" Piper exclaimed.

"Did I mention that I spoke German?" Paige asked. Prue groaned.

"Great, now we can add 1329 Prescott Street to the list," Prue said.

"Now hold on guys, at least Lyra and I managed to vanquish the Bringer who was trying to find out about the Nexus in the French home that the Elders told us about," Frisco said.

"And we informed the witch that lived there," Lyra said.

"Well at least there's some good news," Prue said.

"I said I was sorry!" Paige said.

"I know, I know. But we still can't ignore the fact that we have another setback. We have to find out about more Nexuses," Prue said.

"Yeah, Leo can you go find out more information?" Piper asked. Leo nodded and orbed out.

"Well, I have to go to Magic School. I haven't been there in a few days. Someone has to check on it," Paige said. She orbed out, looking disappointed. Prue looked at the spot where she once stood guiltily.

"Yeah, I have to go too. I have a class in a few minutes," Lyra said.

"Do you think I can get a lift? I want to check up on something that might be in a book there," Prue said. Lyra nodded.

"Thanks for your help, sis," Frisco said. Lyra smiled and orbed her and Prue out.

* * *

Paige sat in her office, looking over some papers. She wasn't really paying attention to any of the words on them. She was too busy thinking about how she screwed up.

"Hey," Prue said quietly from the door. Paige looked up.

"Hey," she said. Prue just stood there and watched as Paige pretended to do her paperwork.

"Listen, I'm sorry for flipping out on you back there. It's just, tensions are high again and things just suck right now. There's an apocalypse in the works and we're the only ones who can stop it. We just don't need another set back," Prue finally said. Paige looked up again.

"It's okay. I know I screwed up. I was trying to do something right for once and I screwed up. I'm just screwed all together," Paige said.

"You're not screwed up Paige, you're a Halliwell," Prue said. Paige smiled.

"And that explains it all?" she asked.

"Damn right!" Prue said. They laughed and Prue sat down to help Paige with her papers.

**Can you guys tell that I had all kinds of fun using the translator today? I couldn't help putting in the Prue/Paige moment either. This was fun to write. Anyways, till next time...**

**Aut**


	8. Death Takes A Halliwell Again

**Sorry it took so long. I had a busy week what with school soccer ending, my sister's birthday, homework, school's finishing up (only 16 days!), and travel soccer, I didn't have any time to write. So, I'm doing it now.**

**s.halliwell- Haha, don't worry I feel stupid often. I liked the Halliwell thing too.**

**Who-will-change-the-world- I loved playing around with that thing! It was so much fun. I liked the Italian. Even though I couldn't pronounce it or the German or the Portuguese to save my life...**

**Prince Halliwell- It was a little tiresome at times, but it was still fun. I don't know about the Halliwell Nexus being last on their list. We'll have to find out... I'm glad you're going to do that chapter because that means that I don't have to! Lol, I always find it hard to write the first chapter of a story. I know this may sound weird, but is your name Liam? Laur was talking about someone named Liam in her story and I was just wondering if that was you.**

**The-Cheese-Fairy- See, I only got to take half a year of French this year. I'm taking French 2 honors in high school next year, so I'm hoping I'll learn a lot more. It's such an awesome language, I love it! Thanks!**

**fanmania- Thanks!**

**Fire Gazer- I'm glad it was fun. Thanks!**

**Paige Halliwell- It always takes you forever to review! That's okay though, as long as you do... That's right, you are the Frisco/Paige lover! I forgot. Well, I'll see about putting more of them in there just for you! It is hard to put sisterly moments in when all of the apocalypse stuff is going on...**

* * *

"I knew you'd be back, you bastard!" Paige yelled. She had been in the basement of the manor for days now, waiting for the Bringers to arrive to confirm the existence of a Nexus. Finally, the demon shimmered in. He looked up. 

"You," the demon snarled.

"Yeah that's right. And I'll be the last thing you ever see," Paige said.

"I've already told the overseer. My death will be of no use," he sneered.

"Oh yes it will. It will make me feel a whole lot better," Paige said. She launched an orb ball at him and watched as he exploded. "I love doing that." Her eye caught something on the ground. She picked up a small wand and held it over the spot where the Nexus was. The tip glowed green. Paige grinned and ran upstairs.

"Oh my god, you finally came out of the basement!" Prue said, looking up from her coffee. Paige nodded and held up the wand.

"I think our job just got a whole lot easier," she said.

"What the hell is that?" Prue asked.

"Some kind of wand thing. I think it detects Nexuses," Paige replied.

"Where'd you get it?" Prue asked.

"From the Bringer I just vanquished. I'm sure there will be more coming to confirm that there's a Nexus here, so we'd better be on guard," Paige replied. Prue nodded.

"Hey, you finally showed up," Frisco said, coming into the kitchen with Percy.

"Mamma!" Percy yelled, orbing out of her father's arms and reappearing into her mother's.

"Hey, baby girl! How are ya?" Paige asked happily.

"Good!" Percy replied. "Mamma, were you gowed?" Percy asked.

"I was in the basement, waiting for a demon," Paige replied.

"Did you killwed him?"

"Yes I did," Paige said happily.

"Yay!" Percy yelled.

"What's that?" Frisco asked, pointing to the wand in Paige's hand.

"It's some kind of wand that detects Nexuses. I got it off the Bringer that I 'killwed'," Paige said with a grin. Percy giggled. Frisco smiled at his wife and daughter. They were absolutely perfect.

"Oh, you're just gross," Tristan said, orbing and getting the psychic blast from him. He jumped in surprise.

"Shut up! When you get married and have kids, you'll understand," Frisco said. Tristan rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, I had some free time from class and white-lighter training, so I decided to go looking for more Nexuses. I wrote down the addresses of the places I found. Surprisingly enough I didn't run into any Bringers," Tristan informed them.

"Awesome, you rock!" Prue said. Paige looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What'd you put in that coffee?" she asked.

"Shut up!" Prue exclaimed, smacking her sister playfully on the arm.

"Demon!" they all heard Phoebe's shout from upstairs. Frisco and Paige orbed out, with Percy still in her hands, and Prue ran upstairs. Tristan just stood there.

"It sucks not having an active power," she said, putting the list of addresses on the table and orbing back to Magic School.

Upstairs, Paige found Phoebe using some of her martial arts skills on a demon. Piper was slumped against the wall, unconscious. Paige launched some orb balls at the demon, but missed. Frisco went solid and started attacking the demon. Prue threw him against the wall, but he got right back up. He launched a fireball at Paige, but Percy countered it with her own stream of fire, which kept going and vanquished the demon.

"Good job Percy!" Paige exclaimed, happy that her daughter knew when to use her powers.

"That definitely wasn't a Bringer. It looked like a lower level demon. I'll go check the book," Prue said.

"What about her?" Frisco asked, pointing to Piper.

"You're a white-lighter in training, heal her," Prue said. Frisco knelt down and took a deep breath, placing his hands over Piper's body. Nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?" Phoebe asked, instantly becoming frantic. Frisco's eyes went wide.

"She's dead," he whispered.

"What?" Prue, Phoebe, and Paige exclaimed.

"She's dead," Frisco replied.

"No, that can't be right. Maybe you're just not strong enough yet. Leo!" Prue called, becoming panicked. Leo orbed down, clad in his teaching robes.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Heal her!" Paige said. Leo looked down and fell to his knees, immediately trying to heal his wife. After a few minutes, he looked up sadly.

"I can't heal her. She's dead."

**Well I'll be damned! How the hell did that happen? Guess you'll just have to wait to find out. I know, I know, first I'm late in my update and then I leave you guys with that! Sorry, I really am. I'll get another update up as soon as I can, but not before you guys review. So while you do that, I'll get to writing. Ta Ta!**

**/Aut\**


	9. The Apprentice Charmed Edition

**Hey! See, I told ya I'd get back right away! I just want to thank y'all (that's right, I said y'all and I'm not even from the South. Go figure...) for all of your awesome reviews. You guys make this so much fun and you make me love writing. This story has more reviews than any other Army of Witches story (it didn't get as many as Cole's Revenge, but that one's hard to beat) and that's just so cool. So thank you so much and keep on reviewing, cause your reviews keep me rockin' and rollin'!**

**Who-will-change-the-world- Lol! I can get the French pronunciations right for the most part, but everything else is wrong. I guess you'll have to see about her being dead for good...**

**Fire Gazer- Haha! Thanks!**

**s.halliwell- Ah, well you're probably right about that. Guess you'll just have to see...**

**The-Cheese-Fairy- Lol! I know, I hate cliffhangers, but they are fun to write! Okay, calm down now. I can't kill Piper! I love Piper! Don't worry.**

**fanmania- Haha! Don't worry, don't worry.**

**Prince Halliwell- Haha! See, you are smart. Of course I'll save her. Don't go using your imaginary witch powers on me or anything. By the way, did you get my latest email?**

* * *

"What do you mean she's dead?" Prue asked frantically, looking at the definitely lifeless body of her younger sister. Visions of the war and Paige's dead body came flooding back to her. She couldn't fail again. But she had.

"I mean she's dead. I can't bring her back. She's gone," Leo said, tears coming to his eyes.

"No! No she's not!" Prue cried, the tears flowing down her cheeks. Paige buried her head in Frisco's chest, crying silently. Phoebe hugged Prue, who was sobbing violently. Leo held Piper's limp body in his arms. He gasped when a man with gray hair and black clothes appeared.

"Who are you?" he asked defensively. The man smiled.

"I am Death," he said in a British accent.

"Well you can get the hell out because Piper's not dead!" Prue exclaimed. Paige looked up.

"Death?" she asked shakily. "As in Grim Reaper death?"

"Well, I suppose, if that's how you want to put it," he said nonchalantly. "And yes, your sister is dead."

"You're not taking her!" Prue screamed, trying to use her powers to send him flying. Nothing happened.

"I'm beyond your powers. You can't fight me, Prudence. You know that. Remember Inspector Davidson?" Death asked with a grin.

"Shut up!" Prue yelled.

"Prue," Phoebe said. Prue ignored her and pounded the air where his chest would have been.

"Why are you here?" Paige asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Piper Halliwell was on my list. She's dead. I'm here to take her spirit to the afterlife," Death replied, becoming annoyed at their stubborn ignorance. More sobs wracked Prue's body. "But... I do need an assistant. This work has gotten a little much. I haven't had this much business since the Black Plague. I think I can bring your sister back."

"What?" Phoebe asked, hope shining in her eyes.

"What's the catch?" Prue asked.

"The catch is that she would be doing a lot of work for me. She would be allowed to see you, she has a son of course, but she would be a spirit of Death," he replied.

"Like you?" Paige asked.

"Yes, like me," Death replied. The girls looked at Leo, who had been silent the whole time.

"If it brings Piper back to us, I'll do it," he said quietly. The sisters nodded. Death held his hand over Piper and emitted a black glow. Piper's spirit came out of her body. She was wearing black clothes, like Death. She looked around at the scene: her sisters with red puffy eyes, Frisco and Persephone with worried and confused looks on their faces, Death looking at her with a satisfied grin, Leo with tear stains on his cheeks and puffy red eyes, and finally her body, limp and lifeless at her feet.

"Oh no! Am I dead _again_?" she asked. Death nodded. "How did this happen?"

"You were killed by a demon, sweetie," Phoebe replied.

"What am I wearing? This isn't what I'm going to my funeral in, is it?" Piper asked. If the situation weren't so serious, her sisters would have laughed at how superficial she was being.

"You're wearing the outfit that you'll be wearing for the rest of eternity," Death replied.

"What?" Piper asked.

"Why don't we go downstairs. We can explain everything," Paige said.

"Oh no, there's no time. There are people to send to the afterlife. We can't keep them waiting!" Death exclaimed, grabbing Piper and misting her out. The others just stood there, staring at the body.

"Are we going to have a funeral?" Paige asked.

"Paige!" Prue exclaimed.

"What? We're not seriously thinking of letting her stay like this, are we? We need to find a way to get her body back to life! We need to get her spirit back in! Parker deserves to have a living mother, not some spirit of Death who will some day have to take his spirit to the afterlife. I don't know about you guys, but I want my sister back! So I say we magically preserve her body until we can find a way to put her incorporeal ass back into it," Paige said. Phoebe smiled.

"Time to place a call to the seven dwarves," she said.

* * *

Several hours later, Piper's body was encased in a glass coffin, surrounded by seven midgets. They hustled and bustled around it, cleaning off specs of dust here and there and smudges from the glass.

"Why again do you need her preserved?" the lead dwarf asked.

"Personal reasons. We need to find a way to get her back into her body so she can live again," Paige said. The dwarf nodded.

"Didn't we already have to preserve you before?" he asked curiously. Paige blushed.

"Yeah, well that was for a different reason," she said. The dwarf shook his head and walked away.

"So what now?" Phoebe asked.

"Now we focus on getting Piper back," Prue replied.

"What about the Bringers?" Paige asked.

"My siblings and I are on it. We'll keep searching for Nexuses and kill any Bringers we find," Frisco offered. Paige smiled.

"Thanks honey," she said giving him a kiss.

"Just get Piper back," he said, orbing out. The three sisters sighed and plopped on the couch in the attic.

"Well, I guess we'd better get started," Prue said.

"Why does Piper always have to die?" Paige asked.

"Who knows? She's a Death magnet," Phoebe said.

"Yeah, and this time he really stuck to her," Paige said.

**I love how they always make a joke of it when Piper dies. Cause she always dies. She's died, what, four, five times now? It's crazy. She's always dying. Oh well. Her sisters will get her back. I didn't save her body for nothing! Anyways, till next time...**

**Aut**


	10. Cheating Death

**I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. It was so much fun for me. This story in general is fun for me. It's awesome. Anyways...**

**s.halliwell- I know, she's so funny in the most serious situations. It's hilarious.**

**The-Cheese-Fairy- Thanks! Yeah, Piper's okay. I told you I couldn't kill her for real. Haha! The sexy Italian demons (though they're not that sexy...) will be back soon. Possibly even this chapter...**

**Prince Halliwell- Haha! I liked that line too. Okay, no rush. Get it to me as soon as you can. I'll look over it and add stuff if I need to or whatever. Thanks again for doing that. That's awesome! I knew they wouldn't end it like that. I'm so glad we get one last season.**

**Paige Halliwell- Haha! Thanks!**

**Who-will-change-the-world- Well he did have a British accent, didn't he? I'm pretty sure he did.**

**Susan- Of course she has, she's Piper! Just read on, you'll see how it all works…**

**Fire Gazer- Thanks!**

* * *

"Piper, how many times do I have to tell you? I don't care that you don't want to do this. You have to," Death said. He and Piper were sitting back, waiting for their next victim to die.

"I don't care either! I'm not helping you kill people!" Piper exclaimed.

"I don't kill them. I take their already dead spirits to the afterlife," Death explained.

"Whatever you do, I'm not helping," Piper said stubbornly, turning away.

"You don't have a choice," Death said smugly.

"The hell I don't! And if you won't let me leave, then I'll just screw up your process," Piper said. She walked over to the woman in the hospital bed and tried to take her hand, but found she couldn't. The woman didn't even seem to notice she was there.

"She can't see you," Death said.

"Hey, hi. You need to not die so that I can get away from this creep, okay?" Piper said. Death rolled his eyes. The woman's breath caught in her throat and she started coughing. The fit seemed to last for five minutes and she finally fell back. The monitors that she was hooked up to sped up until it was a solid beep. Piper just stood and watched in horror.

"This is your first job. Take her with you," Death instructed.

"Please don't make me do this," Piper pleaded.

"But you must," Death said. Piper watched as the woman's spirit lifted from her body. She looked around, confused.

"Who are you? What's going on?" the woman asked.

"I'm supposed to take you to a better place," Piper said.

"But I don't want to go. I have a family," the woman said.

"I know. But they'll be okay," Piper assured her. A tear rolled down her cheek as the room changed. All of the lights were shut off and a portal appeared.

"What's that?" the woman asked, her voice betraying her fear.

"I don't know, but I think I'm supposed to take you there," Piper said. She glanced at Death, who nodded. Piper grabbed the woman's hand and escorted her through the portal and into the afterlife.

* * *

Maybe we can use a spell," Phoebe said.

"We've been sitting here for two hours and the only thing you can come up with is a spell?" Prue asked.

"Well I don't see you coming up with anything!" Phoebe protested.

"Okay guys, fighting isn't going to get Piper back. Phoebe, as much as I wish it could, I don't think a spell will help. Nor will a potion," Paige said.

"I just don't understand how this could happen! I mean, doesn't he know that we need to stop this apocalypse?" Prue asked.

"I don't think he cares. He's neutral. In fact, it just means more business for him," Paige said. Phoebe sighed.

"I just don't know what to do here," she said helplessly.

"Maybe I could help with that," someone said from behind them. They all turned around to see Zola, the Elder.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Prue asked.

"We'll use the collective to bring her back to life. You see, like your children, you have an important destiny as well. You need to save the world. If Piper's dead, you can't do that," Zola explained.

"Yeah, but how can you just bring her back to life? You can't cheat death," Prue said.

"No, we can't. But this isn't Piper's destiny. Which is why, together with the Angel of Destiny and the Angel of Life, you're going to get your sister back," Zola said.

"How can we help?" Paige asked.

"Well, Death will know that we'll be trying to get Piper back, so he'll keep her away at all costs. So we have to set up a trap. We'll let you figure out how to do that. When you have a plan, call us," Zola instructed and orbed out.

"Why do we always have to do the thinking?" Phoebe groaned.

"Because you don't do it very often," Paige said with a grin.

"Shut up!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Okay guys, we need a plan," Prue said.

"I've already got one. Death's not stupid, so he'll know a trap when he sees one. But there is one thing he can't ignore," Paige said.

"Another death!" Phoebe exclaimed. Her sisters looked at her. "Sorry."

"That's a good idea, Paige, but that would mean that another human would have to die," Prue said.

"Exactly, but since the Angels of Life and Destiny will already be there to save Piper, then they can save whoever dies as well, which would have to be one of us," Paige said.

"Okay, so who's going to die?" Prue asked.

"Me," Paige replied.

"Paige, are you sure you want to do that?" Phoebe asked.

"No way. I'm not letting you die again. What if something goes wrong?" Prue asked.

"That's the chance I'll have to take. I've been there once, Prue. I'm not afraid to do it again," Paige said firmly. Prue sighed.

"Okay, but how are you going to die?" Phoebe asked.

"I think there are a few demons who would die to kill a Charmed One, the Bringers perhaps. If you get my drift," Paige said.

"Get Piper back and knock out few Bringers. Damn, you're good!" Prue said.

"Thank you," Paige said, bowing.

"Okay then, let's get to work."

**Wow, I am really dragging this out. Hope you liked the chapter. And for once, and probably only once, I will give you a little summary of the next chapter…**

**Knocking On Death's Door: Prue, Phoebe, and Paige work to get Piper back to life. But what happens when they get tricked by the Bringers? Will anyone be able to save them? Also, things get a little out of hand at Magic School while the mini Charmed Ones are there. Meanwhile, the O'Reillys get into a spot of trouble while searching for the Nexuses…**

**I'm planning for this one to be pretty long, so it might take me a little bit longer to write it. So anyways, till next time…**


	11. Knocking On Death's Door

**Okay, here we go. I just want to tell you guys that I got the first chapter of Patience done, so as soon as this is over I'll be able to post it. Anyways, thanks for the reviews…**

**Prince Halliwell- Well, Paige is my favorite, so I kind of have to make her the hero, you know? Thanks!**

**Fire Gazer- Thanks!**

**The-Cheese-Fairy- Haha! I bash Phoebe just for your enjoyment. Thanks!**

**s.halliwell- Yeah, Piper is pretty stubborn. Thanks!**

* * *

"Okay, here's the plan," Paige started when Zola, the Angel of Destiny, and the Angel of Life were there. "We're going to gather in the basement. You guys will be hiding out over there, waiting for the Death and Piper to show up. Cole will go to the Bringers' lair, lure them back up here, and they're going to kill me. Then, Prue and Pheebs will kill them with the potions. Death and Piper should arrive a few minutes after I'm dead, at which point you will explain to Death that he's interfering with the plans and then Life will put Piper's spirit back in her body. Everybody know what's going on?" Paige asked. Everyone nodded. "Okay Cole, get to it." Cole shimmered out.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Prue asked, checking for about the fifth time now.

"Actually, there's been a change of plans," Zola said with an evil grin.

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"You'll all be participating in this," the Angel of Life said. The three of them transformed into Bringers.

"How the hell did you do that?" Paige asked.

"We killed a few white-lighters and stole their powers. We heard about the witch being dead and we knew you'd be looking for a way to bring her back," the Bringer who had been Zola said.

"So you transformed into Zola and came to us with a plan," Prue said. The Bringers nodded.

"Now it's time to die. And don't worry about Belthazor. We'll make sure to kill him when he gets back," one said. He formed an energy ball and launched it at Prue, the others doing the same to Phoebe and Paige.

* * *

Leo happily walked down the halls of Magic School and into the nursery there to check on the kids. He found them all playing a game of 'Elder, Elder, Demon' (A/N: That's a magical play on 'Duck, Duck, Goose' if you didn't notice) with some of the other magically inclined children.

"Daddy!" Parker exclaimed, running over to his father.

"Hey buddy! Are you guys having fun?" he asked.

"Yes, Uncoo Lee," Patience said. Leo grinned. He heard one of the older kids yell from across the room.

"I can too conjure things!" the girl, named Leah, said.

"Cannot," the boy, Ethan, teased.

"Can too!" Leah yelled.

"Cannot!" Ethan yelled back.

"Watch," Leah said. She closed her eyes and concentrated. When she opened them, there was demon standing there. He looked around, confused for a moment, but then smiled and formed an energy ball. Leah screamed. Leo looked around, trying to find something to kill the demon with, but there was nothing in the nursery. He ran up and quickly orbed the two kids across the room.

"You'll pay for that," he said, forming an energy ball and launching it at Leo. It hit him in the shoulder and he fell backwards.

"Hey!" Percy yelled, shooting a stream of fire at the demon. He dodged.

"You must be the Archers. You'll be useful," he said, shimmering next to them and shimmering out.

"No!" Leo yelled, looking at the spot where his son and nieces and nephew once were.

* * *

"This wand thing really comes in handy," Frisco noted as he, Tristan, and Lyra moved through the basement of a house.

"Yeah, now we know how the Bringers found out about so many Nexuses," Tristan said.

"I can't believe we haven't even run into one yet," Lyra said.

"Don't be so sure," a voice growled from behind them. They turned around to see a Bringer. As they looked around, they found themselves surrounded by them.

"Oh crap," Tristan said. Frisco went solid and Lyra went invisible, each taking out a few. Tristan went hand to hand with one. She felt Lyra get knocked out with her power. It was just enough distraction for the Bringer to get a good punch in and knock her out as well.

"Tristan, Lyra!" Frisco yelled, seeing that they were both unconscious. He screamed at them, fighting with all of his might until they were all vanquished. All except for one. The last Bringer pulled out his own wand and ran to the center of the room, watching as it glowed green. Then he shimmered out. Frisco ran over to his sisters, checking their pulses. He was relieved to see that they were both still strong. He used his skill as a white-lighter to heal them. They both groaned and sat up just in time to see a new wave of Bringers shimmer in.

* * *

Cole shimmered back into the basement of the manor with a grin on his face and a feeling of accomplishment. He almost tripped over the body at his feet. He looked down, confused, to see his wife lying there. He kneeled down and checked her pulse. There was none. He saw Paige and Prue lying there, dead as well. He roared ferociously and shimmered out.

* * *

Piper sighed after just retuning from taking another spirit to the afterlife. This was about her tenth one that day and she was getting bored.

"How do you do this all day?" she asked. Death grinned.

"It's my job," he said simply.

"Don't you get bored?" she asked.

"Of course I do, but there's nothing I can do about it. This is the first break I've had in years," Death replied.

"Well, who's next?" Piper asked. Death looked down at his list and his eyes went wide, seeing three very interesting names on it.

"Oh this should be good. Come on Piper, it's time for your true test," he said, misting them out.

* * *

Leo orbed into the manor to find it empty. He ran up to the attic to find Piper's body still in place and being preserved by the dwarves, but no sign of the girls. 'The basement' he thought. He ran down and into the basement, shocked to find three bodies there. He tried healing the nearest one, Prue, but found it impossible.

"Zola!" he yelled. The Elder orbed down.

"Yes?" he asked.

"They need help. Bring them back to life, this isn't their destiny," Leo said, tears in his eyes. Zola's eyes went wide and he made a gesture. The Angels of Destiny and Life appeared beside him.

"We need to bring all four witches back," Zola informed them. As if on cue, Death and Piper misted in. Piper's eyes went wide at the scene.

"No," she said, backing away.

"Oh yes," Death said, ignoring the other people around him.

"No, I'm not taking my sister's spirits. I'm not!" Piper yelled.

"Death!" the Angel of Life roared. Death looked up and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, now what?" he asked.

"You are interfering with these girls' destiny. You must return all of their spirits now. If you refuse, they will be taken from you and you will be taken from this position and we'll find someone else to do the job," the Angel of Destiny said.

"Excuse me? How am I supposed to do my job when you're taking the spirits back?" he asked.

"What is your decision?" Zola asked. Death sighed.

"Very well," he said, waving his hand. Piper's spirit went away. "Their spirits are all in their bodies, all you have to do is bring them back." With that he misted out. The Angel of Life emitted a white glow from his hands that filled at first just the room, and then the whole house. When it receded, Prue, Phoebe, and Paige began to stir.

"Oh god, my head hurts," Paige groaned.

"What happened?" Leo asked, helping them up.

"We had a plan," Phoebe said.

"Zola came to us, at least we thought it was Zola, and told us that we needed to come up with a plan to get Piper back. So we did. We were going to lure the Bringers here and get them to kill Paige so that Death would bring Piper here and we could get you guys to bring the two of them back to life," Prue explained.

"When we got down here, the three of you turned into Bringers and we found out that we had been tricked," Paige said.

"We killed two before I got hit. I don't know if Paige got the last one," Phoebe said. Paige nodded.

"We both acted at the same time and we both got hit at the same time," she said.

"Well, even though it went a little haywire, the plan eventually worked out. Let's go see Piper," Leo said. They all went up to the attic to see Piper getting out of her coffin.

"What the hell was I doing in there?" she asked.

"We had the dwarves, sorry, little people, preserve your body," Paige said, receiving a glare from the head dwarf.

"Yeah, we figured we would be able to find a way to get you back," Prue said.

"Well thank god you did, Death was getting on my nerves," Piper said.

"Thank you guys. You saved our asses," Phoebe said.

"For once," Piper muttered.

"Just focus on getting those little ones of yours back," Zola said with a grin and the three of them disappeared.

"What's he talking about?" Piper asked.

"I completely forgot. When we were at Magic School, Leah and Ethan were fighting and Leah conjured a demon. He took the kids," Leo said.

"What?" Prue yelled.

* * *

Frisco sat against the wall of the basement, breathing heavily. He and his sisters had fought off wave after wave of Bringers and they were finally done.

"Come on," Frisco said weakly, orbing his sisters out. They reappeared in the manor as Piper was scrying for the kids.

"Oh my god, Frisco!" Paige exclaimed, seeing his bloodied lip and black eye along with his sisters' various cuts and bruises. Leo ran over and healed them.

"What happened?" Prue asked.

"We were in this basement searching for a Nexus and a huge wave of Bringers came in. We vanquished all but one. He used the wand to detect the Nexus there and shimmered out. Then another wave of bringers came in. We vanquished about six waves of Bringers before they finally stopped coming," Frisco explained.

"We did find a lot of Nexuses though," Lyra said, producing a list.

"I can't find them," Piper said.

"Find who?" Frisco asked.

"The kids. A demon took them," Phoebe replied.

"Wait, they're at Magic School," Leo said, a little confused.

"What? How'd they get there?" Paige asked.

"I don't know," he said, orbing out, the others behind him. When they got there, they found the kids there as Leo had said.

"Momma!" Percy yelled, going over to her mother.

"How'd you guys get away from the demon?" Leo asked.

"We kick demon ass," Preston squealed happily. Phoebe stifled a laugh.

"Good job guys," she said, picking up her son.

"Thank god all of this is over," Piper said.

"Where's Cole?" Prue asked.

* * *

Cole shimmered back into the manor. He was bruised and battered and looking much worse for wear. He had taken out about twenty Bringers in his rage. He looked up when orbs filled the room and was surprised to see his wife and her three sisters alive and well.

"Phoebe," he said, jumping up to give her a hug.

"Cole, are you okay? You're hurt," Phoebe said, concerned.

"I'm fine. But you weren't last time I checked," Cole said.

"I know. I'll explain everything later. Let's get to bed," Phoebe said, carrying Preston upstairs with Cole right behind her.

"Wow, today really sucked," Paige said.

"You're telling me. I think we should get to be too," Frisco said. Paige nodded and the three of them went upstairs.

"I'm gonna call Andy and see if he's still at work," Prue said. Before she could move, Andy came in the door.

"Hi honey, sorry I'm late. We were kind of busy today," Andy said. Prue smiled.

"Actually, you're right on time," she said, taking him and Patience upstairs.

"Guess we should get to bed too," Piper said. Leo nodded.

"I was worried about you today," he said.

"I know. I guess I'll have to be a little more careful next time," Piper said. They shared a kiss and took Parker upstairs.

**Wow, that was such a long chapter compared to what I usually write. Sorry for not writing about the kids killing that demon, but I just didn't want to put anymore demon fighting in here. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was one of my better ones. Till next time…**

**Aut**


	12. Planning For War The Sequel

**Okay, it's a quarter after ten right now so bear with me. I might say something weird or crazy, so just ignore it if I do.**

**s.halliwell- Well we're assuming that he learned it from one of his older family members. My little sister is really young and she knows all of the bad words from her parents, so it is possible.**

**Prince Halliwell- Well, it's not that they can shape shift. As I said, three of them killed three white-lighters. They're all dead now so the others are all normal. Yeah, I can finally have a chapter that has nothing to do with Death!**

**Fire Gazer- Yeah, sorry about that. Thanks!**

**The-Cheese-Fairy- Sorry to hear about people waking you up early. I'm glad you liked it. The 'Elder, Elder, Demon' was kind of funny. Thanks!**

**fanmania- Thanks!**

* * *

"Can I just tell you how tired I am of searching for these damn Nexuses?" Paige asked, trying to keep herself awake at the breakfast table. She, Cole, and Frisco had been working almost around the clock to find as many Nexuses as possible.

"How many do we have so far?" Phoebe asked.

"202 out of an approximated 248," Cole informed them.

"And we don't know how many they have," Prue said.

"Well, they've got to have somewhere around the same number because we almost always run into them when we're searching for one," Frisco said.

"This is just crazy! What good is all of this searching going to do if we don't even know what we're going to do when we get them all? How are we going to stop this? Have we even been thinking about that?" Paige asked.

"Actually, I might have found a way. It's a little risky and I'm not sure if it will work, but the other day I found a spell in the Book of Shadows that's supposed to destroy the Nexus. I know the Nexus helps us out a lot, but it might be our only choice," Piper said.

"A spell to destroy the Nexus? I didn't think that would be in there," Andy said.

"It's a good idea. Now that we know where more than half of the Nexuses are, we can go back through and destroy them all. Eventually, we'll have taken out enough that there won't be enough power for the Bringers to execute their plan," Cole said.

"That spell is very powerful, you guys. Destroying the Nexus is the equivalent of destroying a star. It's a great source of power and there will be a huge backlash. A huge explosion. You may not survive one, let alone 250," Leo said.

"What other choice have we got?" Piper asked.

"Well, we could always stick with our original. We find all of the Nexuses, station people at each one and kill all of the Bringers before the rituals are complete," Frisco offered.

"Yeah and then we can see how many people die trying to do that. It'll be like the war all over again," Prue said.

"Those people died for a good cause. It would be the same cause, just a different situation and all of those who survived would do it again. At least this plan gives them a chance. Destroying the Nexuses might kill them all anyways," Frisco shot.

"At least we know it would work," Piper shot back.

"Can you guys shut up? I'm dead tired, I have a pounding headache, and I don't feel like listening to you argue back and forth about what would be the best possible way to kill ourselves. We might as well just face the fact that we might not make it out of this one. This is what we're destined to do, fight the good fight and die young for it. Either way, we'll take out tons of Bringers and tons of good people trying to stop the destruction of the earth and it may not work anyways. That's the chance we have to take. Since we can't agree on which plan to use, we use both. We'll go in there, fight the Bringers off, and then destroy the Nexuses so that this can never happen again. Then the Bringers, the Woogy, and all of the other dumb ass demons who want to take in the Nexus won't have any reason to come near us again. So now that that's over, shut the hell up so I can go upstairs and get some god damn sleep, _please_!" Paige said. Everyone was silent as she walked from the kitchen and stomped upstairs, only to slam the bedroom door a few seconds later.

"I'll get my brothers and sisters. We'll find some more Nexuses. Please don't wake her up, and if you absolutely have to, make sure you do it gently. I'd like to have something pleasant to come home to, not a raging, hormonal, pissed off wife," Frisco said. He orbed out.

"I'm gonna go check on the kids," Leo said. He kissed Piper and orbed out as well.

"I still don't like this plan. I don't like having to lead more people to their deaths. I wouldn't mind so much if it were us, but..." Prue started.

"That's it! Prue, you're a genius!" Phoebe yelled, kissing her on the cheek and running upstairs.

"What the hell was that?" Prue asked. Piper and Cole shrugged.

"I think she just had one of those very rare epiphanies she gets," Piper said. They heard her bounding back down the stairs a few minutes later. She slammed the Book of Shadows on the table and flipped through the ancient pages vigorously, before stopping on one.

"There," she said, pointing the page, which had the spell to multiply one's strength. "Remember that?" Phoebe asked. Prue nodded.

"Yeah, it ended up making more of me than this world could handle," she said.

"Exactly! If all four of us use this spell and tweak it a little, we can send all of ourselves in there without having to expend anyone else's lives. It'll only be us, and if one of them dies, we'll still be okay. It's like 248 Power of Fours!" Phoebe said excitedly.

"Wow Pheebs, I'm impressed. That's a good idea," Piper said.

"Good enough to wake up Paige and show her how smart I am?" Phoebe asked.

"Hell no! You solving one of Einstein's theories wouldn't be enough to wake Paige up," Prue said. Phoebe stuck her tongue out.

"Well, I'm gonna start tweaking this spell," she said, and she went into the living room. She sat down and looked at the words of the pre-written spell, saying them in her head over and over.

_To multiply your strength,_

_Recite these words at length._

_Take our powers, blessed be._

_Multiply their strength by three._

"I've got it!" she said, scribbling down a spell.

_To multiply our strength,_

_Recite these words at length._

_This cannot happen at a later date._

_Multiply our powers by 248._

It wasn't the best spell in the world, but it would work and it would be helpful. This would take Paige right out of her pissy mood.

* * *

Several hours later, Paige had woken from her nap in an already better mood, Frisco had come home with ten more addresses of Nexuses, Leo had brought the kids home, Piper had cooked a meal, and Phoebe had explained her plan to the others.

"See, instead of sending more people in there to die, why not send ourselves in there. We multiply ourselves as many times as we need, and bam, there's 248 Powers of Four across the world! If one dies, the others will keep on going. They're quick, convenient, expendable, and best of all, they're us!" Phoebe explained.

"Damn Pheebs, how'd you come up with this?" Paige asked.

"Actually, Prue gave me the idea. She said she wished that it could just be us fighting so that she wouldn't have to worry about anyone else dying. That's when I remembered the spell," Phoebe said.

"Well it's damn good and I like it," Leo said. The others all nodded their agreements. Phoebe smiled brightly.

"Now all we need to do is find the rest of the Nexuses and figure out when the Bringers are planning to bring the house down," Paige said.

"That's for you guys to do. You up for a little more searching?" Prue asked.

"Hey, if it means being able to raise my kid and be with my family in a practically demon free world with no worry of a Nexus, then I'll go with it. I'll have plenty of time to catch up on my sleep when we're all done with this anyways," Paige replied. Prue smiled at her sister's logic, whishing she could use that to ease her own worry, again.

**Visions of the first book coming back to me all over again. I'm so glad the writers of Charmed gave me that wonderful spell! It played out perfectly for me. By the way, what did everyone think about the season finale of Charmed? Till next time...**

**Aut**


	13. Deja Vu All Over Again

**I'm typing this in my 6th period class right now because I have a free period, so lucky you (and me). Yall ready for this? Lol, just kidding.**

**Prince Halliwell- Well, there wouldn't really be consequences because they're doing it to save the world, not for personal gain. So it's all good.**

**Fire Gazer- It was really good. Yes, thankfully there will be a season 8. Thanks!**

**fanmania- Thanks!**

**The-Cheese-Fairy- Lol! Sorry, but I have to give Phoebe a little credit for something. What's the fun of knowing what happens if you haven't already seen it? I do know what you mean though. I can't wait to see what they do with it.**

**Who-will-change-the-world- It was really good. You'll like it (I hope).**

* * *

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were all sitting on the couch, watching the children play. Prue had to stop Patience from shooting water at Preston a few times (their relationship much resembled their mothers' early relationship with each other), but other than that they were all being peaceful. Suddenly, Paige and Frisco orbed in.

"We officially have ten Nexuses left!" Paige exclaimed, picking up her daughter and spinning her around happily.

"Really? That's awesome you guys," Phoebe said.

"You have no idea how happy I am that I only have to find ten more of those things," Paige said. It had been about two weeks since Phoebe had come up with her plan and since then Paige, Cole, and the O'Reillys had been working non stop to find all of the Nexuses.

"Now, if only we knew how many addresses the Bringers had," Piper said. They all looked up as Cole shimmered in.

"I got an updated list from the Bringers' lair," he said, holding up some papers. Piper raised her eyebrow.

"If only I had a million dollars," she said. They all looked at her questioningly. "Just checking." Prue laughed.

"So, how many are there?" Paige asked.

"Well actually, they have all of them," Cole said.

"What?" Prue asked.

"All of them? As in all 248?" Phoebe asked. Cole nodded.

"So we need to get it in high gear and finalize our plans because we only have about a day now," Cole said.

"A day? They've had all of these addresses for a month? What the hell?" Paige asked, starting to panic.

"It doesn't matter now. We just need to figure out exactly what we're doing so that we can be prepared. Now, what I'm thinking is that the original four of us will be guarding this Nexus. Since we need it to stay strong, we'll only use the spell as a last resort. We'll say the spell to multiply ourselves in the morning and then all of the Paige's will orb the others out to their assigned Nexuses," Prue said.

"What about us?" Frisco asked.

"You and everyone who's not the four of us will be at Magic School making sure the kids are safe," Paige said.

"What? No way!" Cole protested.

"Cole, this is our fight. Just keep Preston and the others safe at all costs," Phoebe said. Cole sighed and nodded.

"How are we going to fit all of us in here though?" Piper asked.

"I think it's time to visit the old battlegrounds," Prue said.

"San Francisco Valley," Paige said. Prue nodded.

"Ew, that's gonna be so weird," Phoebe said.

"Yeah, but it'll be enough room for all of us to fit," Prue said.

"We should go check it out now," Piper said. Her sisters looked at her questioningly. "To make sure there's no one there," she said pointedly. Paige nodded and grabbed her sisters, quickly orbing out.

"What the hell was that about?" Cole asked. Frisco shrugged.

* * *

"Wow, flashback central," Paige said when they had arrived in the valley.

"Tell me about it. I told you this would be weird," Phoebe said.

"It's funny to think that this may be one of the last places we ever see. Especially after it was almost the last place we ever saw two years ago," Piper said.

"That's what you wanted to talk about, isn't it?" Prue asked. Piper nodded.

"Paige was right the other day. This could be it for us. I know we thought that about the war, but this is different. This is hundreds of demons activating 248 of the biggest sources of power on the earth. We may not be able to stop it. We have to have a plan if we don't. Two years ago, I wasn't really worried about this. But now I have a kid and a husband who has to take care of that kid if I die. We need to have all the paperwork ready. We need to be prepared," Piper said. Her sisters were silent, knowing that she was right.

"It's kind of scary," Phoebe said. Paige nodded.

"If it helps, there are no other people on earth that I'd rather die with," Paige said. They all smiled, sharing a big hug.

"We'll have to tell the husbands," Piper said.

"That's gonna be hellish," Prue said. Her sisters nodded in agreement and Paige orbed them back out.

* * *

That night, after dinner, the girls had asked their husbands to come to the living room so that they could have a little chat. When they were all assembled around the room, Prue began.

"The reason that we asked to talk to you guys is very important. You see, as Paige so gracefully pointed out the other day, and as Piper pointed out today, we might not make it through this. This is something big, bigger than the war even. We're going up against the biggest power on this earth and I'm not talking about the Bringers. I'm talking about the Nexus. If turning all of them evil is enough to destroy the world, then destroying them may be enough to do that as well. We have no idea how tomorrow is going to go down, all we know is that we may not survive it. That's why we want you and the kids safe at Magic School," she said.

"You guys are kidding, right? How can you be giving up like this?" Cole asked.

"We're not giving up honey, we're being prepared," Phoebe said.

"But you're going to make it. You're the Charmed Ones. You have to," Frisco said.

"Being the Charmed Ones means nothing in the grand scheme of things. Even the Charmed Ones have a destiny, and dying in the fight tomorrow may be ours," Paige said. Prue set an envelope on the table.

"In that envelope are the deeds to P4 the club, the rights to P4 Magazine and the lease information to the building, the rights to Phoebe's show, and the title to headmaster at Magic School, which is assigned to you Leo. Everything is signed and ready. If we don't make it tomorrow, everything is yours. There will be no arguments about this," Piper said, seeing all four husbands ready to open their mouths.

"Prue, you guys, this is crazy," Andy said.

"No it's not. It's the most sane and sensible thing we've ever done. Now, we're going to say goodbye to the kids and then you're going to take them to Magic School and spend the night there," Prue said.

"We don't even get to spend the night with you?" Cole asked.

"No," Piper said.

"And what happens if you guys do die, but you don't manage to destroy the Nexus?" Leo asked.

"I don't know. There's not much we can do about it. We'll be dead," Paige said. With that they all got up to go say goodbye to their kids.

"Hey baby girl," Prue said, picking Patience up. "Listen to me, okay? Mommy has to fight a big fight tomorrow with lots of demons. If something happens, I need you to be very good for daddy and your Uncles, okay?" Prue asked. Patience nodded, not understanding what her mother was saying, but wanting to make the tears stop flowing from her eyes. Prue kissed Patience's little head and set her down. Her sisters had just finished giving their goodbyes as well.

"Take them," Piper said, handing Parker to Leo. They kissed, the others doing the same and the four husbands and kids orbed out. Paige sniffled and wiped tears from her eyes.

"Of all the goodbyes I've had to do in my life, that was the hardest," she said. Her sisters nodded.

"Well, we'd better get some sleep. We have an early start and a hard day ahead of us tomorrow," Prue said. The four of them separated, going into their separate rooms for possibly the last night ever.

**Let's see who can guess what happens next chapter. I bet I can! Anyways, I hope you liked the major steel from the season finale, whether you watched it or not. It was excellent by the way. The ending was a little iffy, but it will keep me wondering for next season. I'm guessing that season 8 will be the last. They better get all of the DVDs out quick afterwards if it is, because I'll need something to watch after Charmed is over. First they took off Buffy, then they're gonna take off Charmed. What is this world coming to? At least the show will live on at Thank god for this site. Anyways, till next time…**

**Aut**


	14. This Is It

**Wow, I'm really sorry for the delay. I had a soccer tournament this weekend and with the holiday and parties and stuff, I didn't get a chance to write. But I'm back now and that's all that matters.**

**Fire Gazer- Thanks!**

**Prince Halliwell- It was so sad when Piper had to say goodbye to Wyatt and Chris. I tried to emulate that in this, but it didn't work quite as well.**

**Who-will-change-the-world- I'm too cheap to buy the DVD, so I'm going to wait until Christmas and ask for it then. I hope they do come out with the other seasons though. I'd like to hear some commentary from the girls on it. I heard that the season 1 doesn't have any.**

**The-Cheese-Fairy- Aww, I made you cry? That's quite an accomplishment. I didn't think it was that good. I suck at emotional scenes. I love spoilers too! I read all of the spoilers before I watch the episodes.**

**s.halliwell- I know, they should have made it 2 hours. All of the other stupid WB shows were two hours. Oh well, at least we get a season 8. I am going crazy not knowing what's going to happen to them. Fall needs to come quickly. Holly, Alyssa, and Rose have all been contracted for a season 8, so don't worry about them being replaced.**

* * *

Paige woke up bright and early the next morning, very unusual for herself. She stretched and yawned and got up, knowing exactly what she was about to face. She hadn't slept all that well due to the absence of her husband lying next to her. She walked over to Persephone's empty crib and straightened up the covers and stuffed animals inside. She then threw on some clothes and walked out into the hallway, only to be met by her sisters doing the same. The four of them shut their doors and walked down the steps in a silent, single file line and into the kitchen where Prue brewed some coffee. All the while they were silent. When they were finished, they stood up and held hands and Paige orbed them out and into the San Francisco Valley. Phoebe pulled out a piece of paper with her spell written on it, and the four of them recited it.

"To multiply our strength,

recite these words at length.

This cannot happen at a later date.

Multiply our powers by 248."

A bright light filled the valley. When it receded, the girls looked around to see 247 copies of themselves. Paige gaped at them all, amazed to see all of the Paige's standing around.

"Is that what my hair looks like from the outside?" she asked.

"Paige!" Piper shot.

"Sorry," Paige whispered.

"Okay, here's the deal. There are 247 of you. Each of you will pair up with one copy of each sister, so that there are 247 Power of Fours. After you've done that, each Paige will line up in a single file line and check off one address on this list here. No one takes the Halliwell Manor. That's ours. After you've done that, the Paige's will orb themselves and their sisters to the assigned address where you will defend the Nexus there at all costs. You all know the spell to destroy the Nexus. Use it only as a last resort. Let's get started," Prue yelled. They watched as all of their clones did as they were told and a large line of Paige's formed in front of them.

"Wow, that's too weird," Phoebe said.

"It's weird all right. Damn, I knew I should have brushed my hair. Oh well," Paige said. Piper rolled her eyes. One by one, the line shortened and the clones orbed out until finally the original four were left alone. Prue looked to her sisters.

"You guys ready for this?" she asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Piper said.

"Alright then. Paige, you know what to do," Prue said. Paige nodded and orbed her sisters into the basement of the manor, where they were met by not three Bringers, but ten.

* * *

Frisco paced nervously, much like he had done on his wedding day, back and forth at Magic School. All he could think about was Paige and whether or not she would be okay; whether or not he or Percy would ever see her again.

"Frisco, pacing back and forth is not going to make things better," Cole said, quickly becoming annoyed.

"I don't care. I need to do something. I need to be there!" Frisco yelled, kicking the wall.

"Well we can't. You know the girls will kill us. Besides, they're probably fine. They've been doing this a long time. I trust them," Andy said.

"But just in case the Bringers set another trap, couldn't we go? They could already be there by now and there could be more than we expected! I can't just sit there and think about what could be happening, I'm going," Frisco said and with that he orbed out before anyone could stop him. Leo sighed.

"I'll go after him," he said, orbing out and leaving Andy and Cole to tend to the kids.

* * *

Piper blew up another Bringer and watched as Prue sent one flying. No matter how many they killed, more kept coming. They were tired already and wanted to stop, but they couldn't. The Bringers had formed a barrier around a lead Bringer who was working on releasing the shadow.

"We need to get to the center and take out the Bringer in there," Prue yelled to her sisters.

"I can do it," Phoebe offered. She ran straight at the Bringers, punching and kicking her way into the circle.

"Phoebe, no!" Prue yelled. She tried to help her little sister by sending a few Bringers flying while Paige launched more orb balls at them and Piper blew some more up. They were instantly replaced with new ones. Phoebe was making it pretty well into the wall, but she was suddenly sent flying as a Bringer got a good hit on her. She hit the wall and slid down unconscious.

"Shit! Phoebe!" Paige yelled, running over to her. She shook her. "Come on Pheebs, wake up!" Just then Frisco orbed in, followed shortly by Leo.

"What are you doing here?" Piper asked, blowing up another demon.

"We're helping," Frisco said. Leo ran over and healed Phoebe.

"Okay, you helped, now get out," Paige ordered.

"No way!" Frisco protested.

"I lost you once, I am not losing you again! Get out!" Paige yelled. Frisco sighed.

"Promise you'll call if you need us," he said. Paige nodded and they orbed out. "Okay, here's the deal: Piper and I will kill them off as fast as we can while moving forward so that we can get into the center and try to destroy the demon in there. If he's already released the Nexus, then we destroy it. If Leo's right about the explosion, it'll take all of the demons down with it."

"And us too," Piper mumbled.

"That's the price we pay to be Charmed," Prue said.

"Alright guys, let's do this," Phoebe said. Paige and Piper started blowing up demons while Prue threw them out of the way. All the while they moved towards the circle. When they got to the demons, Phoebe started her hand to hand. Slowly but surely they worked their way into the center until they were finally in. The head demon looked up at them with black eyes and smiled.

"You're too late, witches. It's time for this world to be over," he said in a deep voice. Paige looked to her sisters and they held hands.

"Shadow of the purest power,

leave us now in this hour.

No longer are you needed here

and take with you the death and fear.

The Power of Four forever more." (A/N: That's not the actual spell because I can't find it, so I just made one up.) They watched as the Bringer's eyes glowed red and he screamed in agony as the Nexus inside of him ripped his insides apart.

"This is it guys!" Prue yelled as the demon blew up, bringing a massive explosion with him that tore through the basement, destroying everything in its path.

* * *

Patience, Parker, Preston, and Percy screamed as they felt their mothers get hit with the blast. Their fathers ran over to them, picking them up and trying to calm them down, but to no avail.

"What's wrong with them?" Andy asked.

"Mommy!" Patience screamed.

"Prue!" Andy yelled. Frisco and Leo orbed their kids out and Cole shimmered Andy, Preston, and Patience out. They reappeared in the basement to find dust and debris as well as a few fallen rafters. Against a wall, bloody and unconscious were the sisters. They all ran over, checking pulses. One by one they shook their heads, indicating that there was none.

"I told her to call me!" Frisco yelled furiously, tears quickly surfacing.

"They had no time. They had to destroy the Nexus quickly to save the world," Leo explained. Cole let out a roar, launching fireballs at the wall. As the husbands mourned the death of their wives, they didn't notice their children assembling by the bodies. The cousins took each other's tiny hands and a bluish light passed though them and into the bodies at their feet. The sisters gasped and blinked their eyes open. Their husbands spun around at the noise.

"But... you were dead," Andy whispered.

"The kids healed us somehow. We watched them from outside of our bodies. It was pretty weird," Paige explained. Frisco ran up and kissed her.

"I'm just glad you're alive. I don't know what I would've done without you," he said.

"And just think, now that the Nexus is gone, things will be better," Cole said.

"Yeah, but we don't know how well the others did," Prue said.

"They're exactly like you guys. I'm sure they did fine," Leo said.

"I'm just glad this is all over and we can finally get some rest. I think we all deserve that," Phoebe said. They all nodded in agreement.

"Well, I guess we should wait and see if any of the others show up," Prue said. She picked up Patience and Andy put his arm around her shoulder and they walked upstairs, the other following.

* * *

By the end of the night, none of the clones had shown up, but the world wasn't destroyed either. As the Charmed Ones lay in bed, their husbands beside them and their children in their cribs, they thought about the many things that they had faced. Today could have been their last, but it wasn't, thanks to the miracle of children. They had saved the world again and they would finally have a break to show for it. They would finally have some peace, until one day when they would have to go back to the grind.

**And that's it, my loves. This story is done. In fact, this series is done. It's so sad, isn't it? I had such a great time writing all three stories for you guys, but guess what: I wouldn't have done it had it not been for your greatly awesome reviews. I love y'all so much, you have no idea! You kept me going, you gave me something to look forward to everyday, and best of all, you let me do the thing I love most: write. Now that all the sappy crap is done, I will tell you that I'll have Patience up right as soon as I'm done posting this because I don't like to keep you waiting. So look for it as you look for this. So anyways, till next time...**

**Aut **


End file.
